


Experimenting

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, M/M, Rejection, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto jokes with Kuroo about experimenting with men and Akaashi takes it a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> this is during the training camp arc

Akaashi bounced a volleyball against the floor as he idly listened to his captain and the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team. All teams, aside from the ones that had losing penalties, were taking a break. As always, Kuroo and Bokuto were chatting among one another. Usually about how cute the managers were or if they wore white shirts they could definitely see their bra straps. Akaashi, unbeknownst to anyone, had no interest in something as trivial as a piece of fabric. Or girls at all, for that matter. Despite this, the two had become more discrete about their volume and the setter strained his ears to hear properly.

“I didn’t even know two guys could do it!” Bokuto says louder than he means to and the black cat hits him upside the head as to get him to keep his volume down. Akaashi’s eyes widen at what his own captain, and friend, had just uttered. Did he have an interest in men too? Maybe there was a chance for him after all?

“Yeah it’s possible,” Kuroo gives his typical lopsided smile, “I’ve read about it online and it’s a lot more popular than I thought. It’s the same as having sex with a girl-”

“Except we both have dicks,” The owl guffaws loudly, startling everyone around him by the sudden, but not surprising, noise. Kuroo hits him again with a wide grin and rosy cheeks, “But who would be playing the girl? You or me?” Akaashi tenses at this, holding tightly onto the volleyball as jealousy consumed him.

“Your or me?” Kuroo questions, knitting his eyebrows together, “Wanna flip a coin?”

“Dude.” Bokuto grins as he can feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Bro.” The onyx haired male laughs at this and lightly punches his shoulder.

The setter turns on his heel as he presses his hand against the ace’s shoulder to get his attention, “Bokuto-san, do you want to practice your spikes?”

“Huh? Really?!” His flaxen eyes brighten as a toothy smile presents itself on his face. The second year nods, holding out a volleyball to emphasize his point.

*

After practice was over for the day, including Bokuto and Kuroo’s constant harassment of Karasuno’s tall middle blocker, Akaashi and the captain were left alone in the gym to clean up as they were the last ones in the gym. Aside from Kuroo ditching them to yet again harass the blonde boy. He felt sorry for him, truly, but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Akaashi’s emerald eyes wandered across Bokuto’s back, eyeing the muscles as he moved, and he bit his bottom lip.

“I heard what you and Kuroo-san were talking about earlier.” He says suddenly, direct and business-like as always. He watches Bokuto jolt and then freeze as his blood turns cold. Slowly he turns around and with a nervous smile, he sheepishly rubs the back of his head, giving a weak laugh.

“Did you?” He starts sweating profusely as he watches the setter’s eyes give him a questioning look. “We were just talking about experimenting with each other, you know? It’s not anything weird or- or serious!” He confesses immediately as the intensity of Akaashi’s gaze gets to him. He never was one to be able to hold his tongue efficiently.

“Are you really that curious?” He cocks his head to the side as he takes several steps forward. There was a chance for him- there had to be.

“Well, yeah.” He fidgets in his place as the second year edges closer to him. Before he can say it was just a joke he speaks again,

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Akaashi assures and he watches the captain visibly relax, “I’m curious too."

“C-Curious?” Bokuto swallows a nervous lump in his throat as the latter stands right in front of him; close.

“We can experiment with each other,” He offers in a low voice as he eyes Bokuto’s lips. Oh, how he dreamed of kissing them so many times. He meets his gaze once more, “It’s fine since we’re friends isn’t it?”

Before Bokuto can even form a response, Akaashi’s lips are on his in only a matter of seconds. The owl’s lips are slightly chapped and chafe against his soft ones but the setter doesn’t mind in the slightest. Akaashi presses the ace against the wall behind them as he turns his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He gasps and the younger male takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Akaashi hums softly as his tongue intertwines with the unsuspecting male. Bokuto freezes as his mind goes blank. He couldn’t exactly process what was happening- it was all moving too fast for him to clearly comprehend but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it a little bit. The captain hesitantly rests his hands on the other male’s hips and Akaashi closes the distance between their bodies and his lips tugs into a negligible smirk as he feels something hard pressing against his abdomen.

Without warning, Akaashi gets down on his knees, leaving his captain in a daze. He traces his thin fingers over the tent in his shorts, causing Bokuto to lurch from his trance. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out as he watches his friend touch him so intimately. Pulling down his shorts, the setter shudders at the musky scent of Bokuto’s manhood that wafted through the thin material of his boxer briefs. The scent was overwhelming from the mix of his natural smell and sweat; it aroused him as his mind began to swim. Noticing this, Bokuto felt exposed and insecure- embarrassed, even.

“You probably shouldn’t- I-I haven’t showered yet.” He laughs nervously but doesn’t budge an inch.

“I don’t mind.” Akaashi says bluntly as he presses his face into the fabric that confined the ace’s hard on. He felt his cock twitch underneath his face as he inhaled deeply. God, he felt like a pervert.

Tugging at the waist band, the setter slowly pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free. The owl gasps at the sudden coldness but otherwise says nothing as he watches the second year intently with his piercing golden eyes. Akaashi spits in his hand before he wraps his nimble fingers around the base of his pulsating cock. He slowly begins to pump his shaft, his saliva proving to be useful as a substitute for lube. Bokuto’s breath catches in his throat as his breathing becomes ragged. Eyeing him carefully, the setter gently kisses the head of his cock before prodding at the sensitive flesh with his wet tongue. He swirls his tongue in excruciatingly slow circles as Bokuto clenches his eyes shut, a low, guttural grunt escapes from the back of his throat.

“A-Akaashi…” He breathes, his entire face flushed bright red as his eyebrows furrow and he bites his lip in pleasure. Lust courses through his veins as his judgement becomes clouded and hazy.

Akaashi shudders once more due to the way the captain said his name in such a needy voice. It only turned him on and strengthened his resolve to pleasure him to the best of his abilities. Then again, it was his first time doing anything of the sort out of his imagination and he was sure it was the latter’s as well. The male steadily opened his mouth and made sure his jaw was slack before suddenly taking half of his length into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the entrance to his throat. Bokuto was bigger than he had expected him to be in both length and girth as tears began to prick his eyes at the unfamiliar burning sensation in his throat. The owl threw his head back and let out a load moan as his hands founds his way into Akaashi’s hair, tugging lightly at his dark trusses. The second year hollowed his cheeks as he gradually pulled his lips back up his length, causing the other male to whine almost pathetically. It was music to his ears as he set a reasonable pace for himself to adjust to his size as he bobbed his head up and down with his hands resting on his thighs. Bokuto tried everything in his power to not lose control and to grab Akaashi’s head and just fuck his throat right then and there. Just how far was this going to go?

With time, Akaashi was able to take his full length into his mouth and he bobbed his head up and down faster, gagging occasionally but continuing nonetheless. Bokuto cursed under his breath as he groaned in response to the setter’s pleasurable ministrations. He never had anyone, not even a girl let alone a boy, and his friend no less, suck him off but damn did it feel amazing. The second year could feel the ace’s cock began to swell and before he had a chance to react he felt the male force his head down to the base of his cock with an unintended force.

“A-Akaashi,” He moans, breathless as sweat begins to bead on his forehead, his face twisting with pleasure, “I’m g-gonna-!” He says before he reaches his climax, cumming down Akaashi’s throat. The latter’s eyes widen as he feels the thick, hot fluids spill down his throat. He slurps and swallows it up hungrily before he pulls back, coughing slightly due to Bokuto’s rough and abrupt actions. Although he can’t deny that he enjoyed it.

The owl leans against the wall as he pants for air. Akaashi stands to his full height and licks the residue of cum from his lips. He eyes Bokuto with half lidded eyes consumed with lust as he kisses him again, far more desperate this time. The ace lets out a pleasured sigh as he kisses him back. Was this the right thing to do? He can’t help but wonder as he doubts himself.

“I love you,” Akaashi moans into the kiss, raking his hands through his captain’s discolored hair, “I love you so much, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes snap open and he pushes Akaashi away by the shoulders as he stares at him with wide eyes, clearly at a loss for words. “Y-You- I- wait, what?” He sputters, confused beyond belief. He watches the color drain from the setter’s face as his lips twitch to say something but no words come out. Just a pained expression crosses his face.

“I’m gay,” He says after a long pause of silence, “And I’m in love with you.” His expression was calm but his voice wavered and his eyes were soft and hurt; vulnerable.

“I-I,” Bokuto licks his dry lips briefly, “I like girls. This was- this was a mistake.”

Akaashi’s eyes darken as his fists clench. He was disappointed but not surprised. Why did he let himself get his hopes up? He knew it would only hurt more and yet he was just so desperate to embrace him- to at least have a sense of hope that he had a chance, even if it was false from the very start. The second year says nothing as he turns on his heel and begins to walk away. Wanting to leave with a least a single shred of his dignity before the captain was able to see him cry.

“Akaashi, wait!” He shouts after him, pulling his shorts up before running after him. The setter ignores him and keeps walking.

 _‘Don’t come near me,’_ He thinks bitterly as he feels his eyes prick with tears, _‘Leave me alone.’_

“Hey! Akaashi!” He shouts, louder this time as he catches up with him and grabs him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. His eyes widen when he sees his friend’s usual stoic demeanor break as his emerald hues cloud and water. Tears spill down his cheeks and a sob surpasses his throat. Akaashi caves in on himself as he hunches over and covers his face with his hands, not wanting Bokuto to see him like this.

“Don’t look at me,” A sob escaped his throat, “Pl-please leave me alone.”

Bokuto frowns at his pleas of solitude, guilt consuming him. He doesn’t know what to do. Just what the hell was he supposed to do?


End file.
